Blood and Horses
by ndennise
Summary: A collection of Klaus and Caroline drabbles. All takes place after season 4. Just so you know, Hayley died giving birth to her baby. Klaus named her Aimee, a French name meaning "loved one." These are not my characters. I'm just taking them out to play. All credit goes to the creators of The Vampire Diaries. Rated M because some chapters will be pure smut.
1. Home

Klaus woke up right as the sun started to rise. Caroline had her arm draped over his chest, and he moved it as delicately as he could to get out of bed.

_Our bed, _he mused as a smile graced his face. He showered and dressed, humming to himself the entire time.

It had been fifty years to the day. fifty years of bliss, and adventure, and perfection. And love. So much love. Fifty years since Caroline had agreed to marry Klaus.

Fifty years, and he still felt a little jolt of surprise everytime he awoke next to her. He kept feeling like it was a dream, a gloriously wonderful dream that he would one day wake up from and fall apart because of the ache in his heart. But he never did. Caroline loved him, she truly loved him. She had proved it time and time again.

Of course, she could never love him as much as he loved her, he was sure of that. Nobody could ever love anybody as much as he loved her. It was impossible.

He went back and kissed her forehead, inhaling the lovely scent of her. Her scent mixed with his, he thought with a wry smile. She always woke up smelling of him, he made sure of that.

And then he was in his car and speeding towards Paris.

* * *

The sound of a door closing woke her up.

Caroline sat up, whipping her head around looking for him.

"Nik?"

No answer.

She got out of bed, speeding around their house calling out his name.

"Klaus, where are you?"

Nothing.

She was alone.

A grin played at her lips. Klaus was gone, just as she knew he would be. He was off in Paris, no doubt, buying her yet another ridiculously expensive something or other like he did every year. She rolled her eyes. It was quite lovely to be showered with luxurious gifts all the time, and her girly side loved it. But sometimes she wished that Klaus could appeal to the simple side of her. She was still small-town Caroline, deep down inside.

She stretched out her muscles, loving how perfectly sore she was, and headed towards the kitchen for her morning blood bag.

Klaus was such a gentleman in day to day life. But in bed, he was an animal. He was half-werewolf, after all. Sex with Klaus was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was primal, a claiming of one another, rough and oh so sexy. She often woke up with bruises or scratches along her sides and hips. Every night was something different, and she loved it. The only time he wasn't like that was their first time. He was slow, and careful not to hurt her, loving and warm. And safe.

That was how she thought of him now. He was her safety. She knew that she would never come to harm's way again. Klaus protected her. From everything. He knew her better than she knew herself. And even against her yelling and pounding at his chest, he never let her do anything that he didn't approve of. He was still the big bad original and he still had his control-freak, murderous tendencies. And as much as Caroline hated to admit it, Klaus was always right. Whatever he did, he did it to keep her safe. She would most certainly have died a long time ago had it not been for him.

They had just gotten engaged back then, and he decided then and there that he would keep her as far away from Mystic Falls as he could once they were married. A year later, they moved to France, and Klaus bought them a lovely little place on the countryside. It was the first of many ostentatious purchases he made for her, but he thought nothing of it.

Caroline giggled to herself as she drank her blood, remembering the day they moved in.

* * *

"_This_ is small?!"

It was a beautiful house, only slightly smaller than the one he built in Mystic Falls.

"Five bedrooms, four bathrooms, an indoor pool, only 100 acres of land around it. It's a shack, Caroline. But it's the best I could do since you said you wanted something small." He rolled his eyes. "You should have just let me build another house. I could do a lot better than this if you'd let me. In fact, I-"

She clapped her hand over his mouth. "Shut up. It's perfect."

He kissed the palm covering his mouth then held it in both of his hands. "Do you really like it, love?"

Caroline leaped at him, tackling him to the ground and kissing every inch of his face. "I." kiss. "Love." kiss. "You."

Klaus laughed and flipped them over so he was on top. He pressed his lips on her forehead, on both her cheeks, and finally on her lips. "As I love you, Caroline." He stood and offered his hand to help her up. She shook her head.

"I'm staying here."

He raised an eyebrow. "On the ground?"

"Yep. It's a nice day, don't you think?"

He looked up at the sun. "Well I suppose. Caroline, love, don't you want to see the inside of the hou-" His jaw dropped.

Caroline had silently discarded her shirt and bra when he looked up, leaving her breasts exposed to him. Both of their eyes darkened in desire, their fangs extending. Klaus pulled his shirt off over his head, and Caroline felt wetness pooling between her legs.

And then her face fell. Klaus had only taken off his shirt to put it on her. She was a little hurt. He had never rejected her. Her sexual advances were always welcomed, even in the most public of places. Why not here, right on the porch of their own home?

Their faces both looked normal again, and Klaus took her hands in his. "I still have a few things to show you, love. After that..." he trailed off as he slid his hands down her back and began tracing kisses down her neck, on her collar bone and back again. His hands found her ass and squeezed. Caroline let out a small moan and Klaus chuckled against her neck.

He suddenly swooped her up bridal style, and carried her into the house. She giggled and rested her head in the crook of his neck, taking in her new home.

It truly was beautiful. She saw a few famous artworks hanging on the walls of the foyer. and a few she didnt recognize. Caroline lifted her eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry, darling. They're replicas. I didn't think you would approve of me taking the originals from the Louvre."

He continued giving her a tour of their new place, pointing out details in each room he knew she would appreciate. Kitchen, living room, family room, Aimee's room, and the extra bedrooms. Finally, they got to their bedroom, located on the third floor of the house. Technically speaking, their bedroom _was _the third floor.

French double doors opened to reveal the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Pristine white walls with gold delicate crown molding. Lush white carpeting. A black four-post bed with a sheer black canopy sat right in the center, complete with a white duvet and gold decorative pillows. On the left wall was a built in window seat that over-looked stables, and Caroline saw four gorgeous horses, two black and two white, grazing near by. The master bathroom continued in the black, white and gold color scheme, as did the enormous walk-in closet.

Caroline jumped out of Klaus' arms and ran straight to the closet. She grinned from ear to ear. Her smile lessened slightly as she came to a realization.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't you like it?" Klaus asked. If she didn't absolutely love every inch of the house, he would tear it down and build a new one, to her exact specifications.

"You already know I love it. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"How am I ever going to fill this closet?!"

Klaus laughed. It was his beautiful, true laugh that only came out around Caroline, and occasionally Rebekah.

"We're only an hour and a half away from Paris. You didn't honestly think I would make you live in a place without somewhere to shop did you?"

Caroline laughed and jumped at him, landing them both on their bed.

"You're beautiful, Caroline. But I really don't think that my shirt suits you."

* * *

She giggled again, finishing the last of her blood bag. Her life was perfect, she knew. She had an adoring husband, a wonderful daughter, she was eternally young, and rich. She had what every girl wanted. Her life was a fairy tale, and this ridiculously lavish house was her home.


	2. Aimee

He could hear her screaming. He could smell her blood. Hayley was dying, he knew. Even with Sophie in there, helping her through the birth, he highly doubted her magic would be able to help her. Or that Sophie would even want to help her.

He could hear the heartbeat of his child. Strong, so very much alive.

He could hear her voice. Her lovely, bell of a voice. "Breathe, Hayley. You'll get through this. You have to, for the baby."

Caroline was in there, helping Hayley. Despite the fact that Hayley snapped her neck, Caroline was helping her. And that's why he loved her. She was light, beautiful and pure and selfless. And he was his. She told him so when she came here to New Orleans.

He old her everything: his one night stand with the wolf, his power struggle with Marcel, the child. And she accepted all of it without a second thought.

"I don't care. We can figure it all out. I just want to be with you." And she kissed him. Not the frenzied kisses he experienced while in Tyler's body. But real, soft kisses filled with passion and love.

Hayley was barely breathing now.

The baby took its first breath and started crying. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah all turned their heads towards the door at the same moment.

Elijah placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "You go first, Niklaus."

Klaus nodded in response, and he walked through the door of Sophie's bedroom, ready to meet his child.

Hayley was holding a bloody, screaming thing in a blanket, and she was staring at it with amazed eyes.

"Here Klaus," she breathed. "Hold her."

"Her?" Not the son he had imagined. Not a prince to learn how to be a king?

"Yeah, it's a girl, stupid."

Caroline laughed from the corner.

Klaus turned to look at her, uncertainty in his eyes. She nodded back encouragingly.

He took his daughter in his arms, and she stopped crying immediately.

She was warm, her heart was racing. She opened her eyes and what he saw made him smile. His same blue-grey eyes were staring back at him from under a mess of matted black hair. She had the same birthmark as her mother on her right shoulder.

"Caroline..."

Caroline looked down at Hayley.

Her breath was very shallow, her heart was starting to slow down. "Take care of the baby."

Caroline's eyes widened.

Hayley chuckled and said, "Klaus doesn't know the first thing about kids. If you leave him alone, the poor kid won't last a week."

"Sshh.. Hayley. You'll be ok. You'll see your daughter grow up and-"

"No, I won't Caroline. You know that."

The blonde nodded and whispered, "Ok. Ok, I'll be there for her. I promise."

Hayley half-smiled, closed her eyes and her heart finally stopped.

Sophie pulled a sheet over her body. Everybody left the room, shutting Hayley's body inside.

Rebekah practically snatched the baby from Klaus. "Oh, she's beautiful!"

"She has your eyes, brother." Elijah placed his hand on his brother's shoulder again. "Congratulations."

"Ditto," said Caroline as she slipped her hand into Klaus'.

Klaus hugged her tightly and lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "Thank you, for being there for her."

"Pshh! I wasn't there for her. I hated her. Still do. She tried to kill me remember? I was there for you, Klaus."

"I know," he said with a smile.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "What are you gonna name her?"

Klaus pondered for a moment.

"Aimee."

"Ugh," Rebekah made a face. "Why Aimee? That's horrid."

"It's a French name. It means 'loved one'. I think it fits her." Then he added, "And if you don't like it, you can go dagger yourself."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I like it. And you're right. It does suit her," said Elijah. He looked at his niece adoringly.

Sophie spoke up. "Well, say your goodbyes. Aimee has to come with me."

Caroline grabbed Sophie by the throat and pinned her against the wall. "She's not going anywhere with you," she said as she bared her fangs.

Klaus chuckled. He had never seen this side of Caroline before. But he liked it, and found it amusing. "Caroline, love. Let her go."

"Fine." She threw Sophie across the room and a huge grin spread on her face and she walked calmly back to Klaus' side.

Klaus tucked her under his arm and kissed the top of her head. Rebekah and Elijah were already by the front door, ready to take Aimee as far away from New Orleans as possible. Klaus and Caroline moved to join them.

"We had a deal, Klaus!" Sophie shouted to him.

Klaus spared her a glance over his shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint you, Sophie, but I'm a father now. I can't very well go and give away my daughter now, can I?"

"But what about Marcel?"

"That's not my problem anymore."

He slammed the door behind them as they walked out.

* * *

The next day, Caroline found herself back in Mystic Falls feeding Aimee a mixture of blood and baby formula in the bedroom she now shared with Klaus. Nobody knew she was back yet, not even her mother. She didn't want them to know, as they didn't plan to stay for long. They were only here for Caroline to collect a few things, and for Rebekah to say her final goodbyes to Matt, then they would leave again.

She couldn't help but wonder if this was what her life would always be like. Always moving from one place to the next to avoid this or that person who was trying to kill Aimee. She had a sick feeling that she was right. Klaus had too many enemies. They could never really settle down and make a life for themselves.

Klaus walked in with two empty suitcases.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked him.

"You're going back to your mother's house. I'm staying here with Aimee. These are for Elijah and Rebekah." He placed the suitcases by the bedroom door with two plane tickets on top of them.

"I'm confused. I thought we were leaving?"

"Come now, love. Did you really think I would make you leave behind everything you know?"

"Honestly? I did."

Klaus looked deep into her eyes. "I will always do what's best for you, Caroline. Whether you like it or not. We'll have to leave eventually, but not yet. We can stay for another few years."

Caroline smiled wide, and kissed her boyfriend. "Thank you," she said against his lips.

He kissed her forehead and then his daughter's. "You're welcome, love."

He suddenly caught a whiff of something disgusting. "Ugh, what is that rancid smell?!"

Caroline started laughing and handed Aimee to her father. "I guess it's time you learn to change a diaper."


	3. Honeymoon

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry I haven't posted! **

**I've been super busy with school, my new puppy, and work, and I just got engaged! **

**Gah! :D **

**Anyways, thanks for all the love. **

**I promise I'll update as often as I can. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut. **

**Duh. It's called "honeymoon" for a reason!**

"Paris?"

"No."

"Rome?"

"No."

"Tokyo."

He chuckled a little. "No."

Klaus and Caroline had been at this little guessing game for the past fifteen minutes. They were waiting to board a flight to who-knows-where. Klaus refused to reveal the location of their honeymoon, and upon arriving at the terminal, he compelled everybody who worked there to think that they had already confirmed with him where they were flying to. Caroline was completely in the dark.

"Why won't you just tell me?" She threw her arms up in frustration.

"Because it'll ruin the surprise, love," he replied with a smile.

Caroline was seriously annoyed now. She knew the only way to get him to tell her was to make him doubt in his ability to make her happy. "What if I don't like it?"

His smile fell. Nobody else would have noticed it. But Caroline had become an expert on all that was Klaus. She knew every inch of him, all of his little ticks, and she noticed every change in facial expression. She knew him so well she could guess his thoughts, and she was right most of the time.

"If you really don't find it one hundred percent to your liking, then we'll go somewhere else. Anywhere you want. Deal?"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and huffed like a little kid. "Fine," she grumbled. "How long until we board the stupid plane anyway?"

Klaus looked at his watch. "About an hour and a half longer."

"Ugh, that long? I'm taking a nap." She headed towards one of the empty seats in the terminal. Klaus sat down next to her, and she entwined her hand in his. It wasn't much longer before Caroline was asleep with her face in the crook of his neck.

She woke up three hours later in Klaus' lap.

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Klaus as he kissed her forehead.

She yawned and kissed his cheek. "Morning."

Caroline took in her surroundings for the first time and was pleasantly surprised. She was sitting on Klaus' lap, and he was sitting in a white leather seat inside a private jet. A flight attendant walked by with a silver platter of assorted liquors in one hand, and a platter of blood bags in the other.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, which drink would you like me to prepare for you today?"

Caroline started a bit. It was the first time that anybody had called her by her new name other than Klaus and the judge who married them, and she was still unused to hearing it. They had a very private ceremony in city hall; only they, Sheriff Forbes, Elijah, Rebekah, and of course, Aimee (who was officially under the watchful eye of all three of them for the duration of their honeymoon) had been there. Caroline had been unyielding in her demand for a small wedding. All her friends were either traveling or dead. She didn't exactly have anybody to invite, and neither did Klaus, so they settled on a lavish honeymoon instead. Klaus planned everything, and now here they were, on their way to some surprise destination.

"Just a blood bag for me, please," she replied.

"Preference?"

"Umm...?"

Klaus answered for her. "AB negative please."

The stewardess opened the blood bag and poured it into a champagne glass.

"Thank you," they said together. The stewardess walked away with a nod. Klaus half smiled at her with a little glimmer in his eye. Caroline smiled down at the glass in her hand and her eyes lingered on her ring finger. She leaned forward to examine it for the millionth time that day, taking a thoughtful sip of blood as she did so. It truly was a beautiful ring. A big, beautiful, sparkly ring that took up almost her entire knuckle, and it was perfect.

She looked up to find her husband's eyes still on her. Or rather, on her body. Caroline had not noticed that her V-neck sweater had almost completely exposed her breasts, but Klaus certainly had. He was looking straight down her top, not even bothering to be sneaky about it. He tightened his hold around her waist and hooked one of his thumbs into her jeans, rubbing her hip bone. She let out a quiet moan and almost forgot about the glass of blood in her hand. She spilled a little, and it landed right on the swell of her breasts.

Klaus' eyes turned yellow, his fangs extending as he tipped his head forward, languidly cleaning off the blood with his tongue.

Caroline moaned, louder this time, and fisted her hands into his hair, pushing him lower, closer to her nipple.

Klaus bit into her and drank, exposing his neck for her to do the same. Caroline took the hint and sank her fangs into him without hesitation. He groaned in ecstacy and moved his hand lower into her pants, rubbing her core through the thin lacy fabric of her bridal thong. He felt the wetness pooled there, and his already hard cock twitched.

"Caroline…" He stopped feeding on her, and licked at the wounds he inflicted on her supple breast until he felt them starting to heal.

"Mmm… yes?" she wispered into his ear.

"I'm about to fuck you until you scream."

She started to moan, but was cut off by a hand around her throat.

"Shh, now, Caroline. I didn't say you could do that, did I?"

She shook her head, the anticipation building in between her thighs. She knew what was coming, and she knew it would be amazing, so long as she did everything he told her.

"You'll do what I say, right, Caroline?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, master."

He smiled at her and let go of his grip on her neck. "Good. Now wait here." Klaus got up and walked into the pilot's cabin and pushed the autopilot button, causing the two pilots and the stweardess to look at him. He started back, his pupils starting to dilate.

"You will keep on doing what you're doing now, and you will not hear anything outside this door."

They nodded and he walked out.

Caroline was sitting in the seat where he was, her legs crossed together _very _tightly. He could smell her arousal and longed to bury himself in her.

_All in good time, _he reminded himself.

Klaus sat across from her with one ankle resting on the opposite kneee, hands clasped behind his head. "Take off your clothes, Caroline. All your clothes."

She stripped slowly, loving the way his eyes devoured her.

"Good. Now crawl over to me."

She lowered herself on hands and knees and crawled to him, never taking her sight off the tent that had formed in his pants. When she was close enough, Kalus grabbed her by her hair and buried her face in his crotch. "Mmm… Good, Caroline. Now, take me in your mouth."

Caroline couldn't move fast enough. She became frustrated with the buttons on his jeans and settled on simply ripping them off. She took him, moving ever so slowly, until she felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Klaus shuddered and grabbed Carollines hair again, forcing her to move faster up and down his length until he was about to cum.

Caroline looked up, begging him with her eyes to let her finish him off.

"All in good time, love."

He picked up Caroline by her hips and pushed them against a wall, rubbing his cock along her entrance.

"You're so wet, Caroline…"

She could only moan in response.

"Is this all for me?"

She nodded furiously, trying to force herself onto him, but his grip was like a vice.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yeeeessss," She moaned.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, master. Please fuck my pussy."

And with that, Klaus slammed her down onto him, filling her to the hilt.

He set a fast rhythm, loving the sound of her ass slapping onto him.

Their orgasms were coming on quickly, they both knew.

Klaus slammed into her harder, faster, making her scream.

"Fuck… Caroline… You're so tight…"

They came together and bit each other's necks at the same time, prolonging the pleasure.

Klaus and Caroline collapsed into a heap on the floor, sweaty and bloody, just as the plane was beginning its descent. Caroline shot up and began rummaging through one of her many suitcases for some clothes. Klaus just relaxed and watched, loving the way her body looked. He dressed right before they touched down, and was barely finishing up the last buttons on his shirt when the captain walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson, welcome to Monaco."

Caroline jumped onto his back as he instinctively reached backwards to hold her up by her thighs. "Just wait until we get to the hotel, Klaus," she whispered in his ear. "You're mine."

"I always have been, sweetheart."


	4. Finally

**Author's Note: ****In case anybody was wondering, all the places I mention**

**here are REAL places. I tried to be as accurate as possible with **

**their location. I did research and everything haha. **

* * *

Caroline sat in the driver's seat with her hand still on the key in the ignition. Millions of thoughts bounced around in her head, making her decision that much harder.

She thought about Tyler, and how she had been surprised at how little their breakup affected her. They had come to a mutual agreement that it was the best thing for them. Caroline was supposed to be off to college in two months, and Tyler desperately wanted a pack to belong to. There was just no way it could work out. Those were the exact words she told him.

She thought about the letter she left for her mom.

_Mom, _

_I'm sorry, but I'm not going to college. At least not now anyway. I'm going to New Orleans to find Klaus. Please don't worry. Nobody is forcing me. I want to go. I love him._

_And don't worry about college either. I'm a vampire, remember? I can go whenever. Time is the only thing I have a lot of right now. _

_I love you._

_Caroline_

_P.S: Please don't tell Elena or Bonnie. They would flip. They think I'm getting an early start to moving into my dorm. You're the only one who knows where I'm really going. You should be honored._

She thought about how disappointed all her friends would be. Not Klaus. Anybody but Klaus, they would say.

But most of all she thought of Klaus.

She thought of the lazy half smile he gave her. Of all the drawings, and the promises he made to take her wherever she wanted. She thought of how important he had been in her life, and she hadn't even realized it. She thought of the first time he saved her life on her birthday, and how gently he cradled her as she drank from him.

But still, what she was about to do was crazy. After all, he could have moved on. Sure he had offered her a ticket to join him, but that was two months ago. A lot could happen in two months. She knew that better than anybody.

Caroline groaned in frustration and dropped her head onto the steering wheel. Without looking up, she reached for her phone and dialed her voicemail.

She heard that familiar voice she had grown to love so much, and she could just make out lively jazz music in the background.

"Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture… and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."

She made up her mind in that moment. She had to go to him. She had to try. Even if it didn't work out the way she hoped, she had to know that she did everything in her power to make it work. She wouldn't live an eternity filled with what ifs.

She turned the key in the ignition and drove towards the man she loved, away from everything she knew.

Klaus tightened his grip on the neck of the latest vampire he had discovered following him and looked directly into his eyes. "You lost me on Bourbon Street. You don't know where I am. Got it?"

"I don't know where you are."

"Good." Klaus tossed him aside with a flick of his wrist and left the alley.

It was a busy day. Summer was winding down and the streets were full of college kids out for their last hurrah before classes started again. He passed small crowds of young girls, and noticed that one of them looked like _her. _She had a petite build, silky blonde hair, and a bounce in her step almost identical to hers. But her blue eyes lacked the light and warmth in them that he so loved. Her laugh did not sound like music.

He walked to his car with a dull ache in his chest. It had been there since he last saw Caroline at her graduation, and he had learned to live with it. He knew that it would be there with him for as long as Caroline wasn't.

He spent the entire drive home thinking about her, remembering the chaste kiss he placed at the corner of her mouth before he returned to New Orleans.

Part of him hated himself for letting Caroline into his life, and in consequence his heart and mind as well. But the greater part of him loved it. He had never felt more alive than when he was with her. Everything seemed better. She made him doubt his belief that the world was a dark and cold place. How could it be when she was in it?

He fell asleep every night thinking about her. She was always in his dreams. Sometimes he dreamed of all the ways he would take her if he ever saw her again, and he would wake up sweaty and with a tension in his crotch that he would relieve by fantasizing about her. But most of the time, the dreams were sweet. He was showing her the world and all the beauty in it. She was happy with him, and he adored her. His favorite dream was one where Caroline sat in a rocking chair, feeding his child- their child. It was the one dream he cherished most because he knew it would always be that- just a dream. He already had a child on the way, but it wasn't hers. And he could never watch her belly grow, never hold her hair back as she suffered through morning sickness, never hold her hand as she gave birth.

He had to settle for Hayley instead. And he hated her for it. He hated her for not being the mother that his child deserved.

The phone rang, and heart dropped.

He held on to the stupid notion that one day Caroline would call him and say that she was ready. That she would go to him and they would finally start their lives together. He hoped it was her every time the phone rang, but it was never her.

"What do you want, Elijah?"

"One would think that you would be a little nicer to the bearer of such good news."

"What news?"

"A certain blonde vampire has come to town. She looks a bit lost. You should go see what she needs."

His breath hitched. "Where is she?"

"Bourbon Street."

He cursed himself for not staying and turned the car around, racing back to his love.

As Caroline stepped out of the hotel, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. She glanced over her shoulder, and could have sworn that she saw Elijah. She shook her head and started walking.

Where did you go to find somebody who could be anywhere?

"Stupid, stupid," she mumbled to herself. "You really didn't think this through."

"You shouldn't talk to yourself in public, love. People might think you're crazy."

She spun around and came face to face with Klaus. They were so close, their lips almost touched.

She held her breath and her pulse raced. She had spent the entire drive here thinking of what to say, but now she was at a loss for words.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?"

She didn't think about what she did next. She just followed her instincts.

Caroline fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met, and she felt Klaus jump a little in surprise. He quickly got over it and began kissing her. Softly at first, but soon with more passion. This was not at all how either of them planned their first kiss, but it was perfect anyway.

Klaus pulled away first, much to Caroline's dismay. He cradled her face in his hands and said, "As much as I would love to take this upstairs, we need to talk first."

Caroline's stomach dropped a little, but she nodded and slipped her hand into his, letting him lead the way.

They walked into Jackson Square, passing the St. Louis Cathedral, and into the Place D'Arms Hotel, right up to the check-in counter. Caroline could tell by the look on his face that he was about to compel someone.

"You will give me the key to the Valentino-Conti house."

"Yes, sir," the man replied. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a key which he dropped into Klaus' outstretched hand.

Caroline gave him a disapproving look, to which he answered, "It's for a good reason, love."

She just shook her head, and smiled. He led them around the corner, into a lovely house that exuded old French charm.

They sat on a surprisingly comfortable couch, and Klaus took both her hands, looking right into her eyes.

"Caroline," he breathed in deeply. "I'm having a baby…"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"With Hayley…"

"WHAT?!"

Why was he saying something so stupid? Surely this was a joke. And why would he bring Hayley into it? Nothing was making sense to her.

"I know it sounds like I've gone insane, but please, sweetheart, just hear me out."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I promise it'll all make sense when I'm finished."

She nodded and listened attentively to what he said.

He explained to her why he came in the first place, about Katherine's tip that somebody was plotting against him, about his one night stand, and how Hayley was pregnant. He told her about his power struggle with Marcel, and the witches that he was now involved with, everything. He grew more anxious with every word he said, half-expecting her to just turn around and walk out the door, and out of his life. But she didn't.

"…and I think that's everything."

Caroline just stared at him with warm, loving eyes. She took a deep breath, and said, "I don't care. We can figure it all out. I just want to be with you."

Klaus' heart soared and he kissed her with pure love and passion. He was the first to pull away again. Their foreheads touched, leaving just enough space for him to speak.

"I love you, Caroline," he whispered.

She kissed him again, deeper this time, all love and lust.

"I love you, Klaus."


	5. Life

"Will I hurt him, daddy?"

"Just a little, darling. But we can make him better when you're done."

"Ok then…"

Aimee concentrated on the smell, letting it fill her and soon her eyes were the same golden yellow as her father's. She let her fangs extend as she walked towards the man Klaus was holding up for her. She hesitated, unsure that she was doing it right.

"Go on, love. Just like I told you. Follow your instincts."

Aimee bit into his neck, warm blood filled her mouth, and she drank. _This is different from the blood bags_, she thought. She drank and drank, not noticing anything else around her.

"That's enough, sweetheart."

She ignored him.

"Aimee, I said enough."

She reluctantly pulled away, wiping a few stray drops of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Very good," Klaus said. "Hardly a drop spilled." He smiled at her with pride in his eyes. He compelled the man to forget everything and left him alone in the Parisian alley.

"Can I try it again, daddy?"

"Maybe later, love. Your mother wasn't exactly thrilled when I told her what I was taking you out for tonight. Let's not push it."

"She never lets us have any fun!"

Klaus laughed. "Believe it or not, your mother was once the most fun person I'd ever known. Before you were born, of course."

"What happened? She's such a bore now."

"You happened, darling. Your mother's sole purpose in life is to look out for us now." He lowered himself to dramatically whisper in her ear. "She thinks we get into too much trouble."

Aimee placed a hand at her throat, pretending to be shocked. "Us? Never!"

They both laughed at loud at this, and continued making fun of Caroline the entire way home.

Caroline slammed the dishes into the sink, shattering quite a few of them. She was beside herself. What was Klaus thinking?! Taking Aimee out to hunt?! She was too young! Only thirteen! What if she killed somebody?! Oh, her psycho husband would love that, wouldn't he?! Another protégé! Because the last one turned out sooooo well!

She heard the front door open and flashed downstairs, hands instantly on her hips, glaring at both of them.

"Well?! What happened?!"

"Aimee actually-" Klaus started.

"I knew it! She killed somebody didn't she!? I told you! She's too young Niklaus."

Aimee just stared at the floor. She knew better than to interrupt her mother when she was like this. She left that up to her father.

"Caroline…"

"Don't you _Caroline _me, Niklaus! You always think you know best, but in all reality-"

"Aimee did fine!"

Caroline stopped yelling and raised her eyebrow. "Define 'fine'."

"Nobody died, and she didn't even make a mess. Isn't that enough?"

Aimee looked up to find her mother staring at her.

"Is that true, Aimee?"

"Yes."

"Swear it."

"Oh my god, mum. You're being ridiculous."

"Swear to me, Aimee."

Aimee let out and exasperated sigh. "I swear I didn't kill anyone." She rolled her eyes. "Happy now?"

Caroline let herself smile a little. "Ok then. Go on upstairs."

Aimee ran up, and kissed Caroline on the cheek as she passed her. Caroline watched her go, feeling her anger starting to melt away.

Klaus lifted up his arms, beckoning Caroline to him.

She went to him, and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry I freaked on you guys."

He kissed the top of her head and said, "You worry too much, love."

"I just didn't want her to go crazy and kill someone. She wouldn't be able to handle the guilt."

"She has remarkable self-control. She's a lot like you in that way."

"More like you, I think." Caroline looked up into her husband's eyes. "You two are going to be the death of me," she chuckled a little.

Klaus flashed her that half-smile he knew she loved. "I know."

Klaus had been right, of course. As much as Caroline hated to admit, Klaus was almost always right. Aimee was indeed an excellent hunter. She only took what she needed, and left her victims with no memory whatsoever of her feeding from them. By the time she was fifteen, her compulsion rivaled that of her father. Klaus couldn't have been prouder. With time, Caroline learned to accept it, though she never went with them. She thought of these hunting trips as father-daughter time. They both obviously enjoyed this time alone together, as they always came home laughing. Klaus and Aimee were thick as thieves, and Caroline was grateful that they had such an open relationship with each other. As Aimee got older, these hunting trips were followed by full moon runs through the countryside. Caroline would often wait at the front porch of their house, watching her two grey wolves and their glowing yellow eyes as they approached their home.

Klaus and Caroline lay wrapped up in each other, panting and sweating, very close to falling asleep.

"Nik?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you ever think of what could have been if Hayley had actually aborted Aimee?"

Klaus was shocked by this question. It was sort of an unspoken agreement between the two of them to not talk about Hayley. And truth be told, he had not thought about her since he explained to Aimee what had happened to her birth mother so many years ago.

"Never, love. Life without Aimee would be like life without you."

"How do you mean?"

Klaus yawned and wrapped his arms around Caroline. "Well, it would be no life at all."

Caroline smiled and drifted off to sleep after that, but Klaus stayed up and reflected on it.

Aimee had brought such a happiness to Klaus' life. Between her and Caroline, he was sure that he was the happiest man to have ever lived. He never imagined that he could have so easily let go of the power he had fought so long to obtain. Sure, he missed New Orleans at times, but he no longer felt any attachment to it. Marcel could have all of Louisiana for all he cared. Everything in his life revolved around Caroline and Aimee now. For all intents and purposes, he was living that mundane human life he was sure he would never want. He had a loving wife, and a beautiful daughter. His ties to his siblings were stronger than ever. He had a home, a real home, in the French countryside. He was _happy_ in every sense of the word.

No, he didn't regret a thing.


End file.
